


La noche es oscura y alberga horrores

by Viko Oops (Vikokaoru)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikokaoru/pseuds/Viko%20Oops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la noche cae tan cerrada como ésta, uno tiene pocas perspectivas de que realmente exista un mañana. Sin mañana, no hay limitaciones. Sin mañana, ¿a quién le importan los lazos de sangre?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La noche es oscura y alberga horrores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aredhel_Alcarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_Alcarin/gifts).



> No es mi primer Wincest pero sí el más largo (lamentable) y el único PWP. Lo tenía olvidado en un doc hasta que me topé con él hoy, por casualidad, lo releí y me dije que no estaba mal. A ver si os gusta.
> 
> (A ver, sí, el título es la mayor falta de originalidad del mundo. Pero sé que a Ared le hará gracia)

 

Cuando la noche cae tan cerrada como ésta, uno tiene pocas perspectivas de que realmente exista un mañana. Es un pensamiento absurdo, hábilmente tejido por las arañas de la superstición y, sin embargo, tiene algo de real. Para Dean y Sam, que esa noche habían flirteado con los fantasmas de los callejones oscuros, la certeza de que no hay mañana se tatúa en sus mentes de forma veloz e inadvertida.

 

Dean, sobre la cama, siente el picor de los arañazos en el costado, que han sido la causa por la que decidieron que no era una buena idea hacerlo contra la pared; también le quema en la garganta el sabor de la última cerveza y le pesa en el estómago la segunda hamburguesa. Sabe que no es su mejor noche, pero está tan oscura y la luz de la habitación parpadea tantas veces que prefiere mandar a la mierda su malestar y agarrar sus miedos con dos manos y tirar sin cuidado del largo pelo de Sammy. Sam Tigretón. Se le escapa una risa corta, sarcástica y estúpida porque él es la teoría y Sammy es la práctica, y no sabe si eso tiene que ver con el Infierno o es que su hermano siempre ha sido así. Al principio le ha sorprendido, e incluso ha tenido cabida para unos horrorosos y punzantes celos sin sentido, pero enseguida se ha hecho amigo del ambiente y ha aprendido a dejarse llevar, soltando el mismo tipo de vergonzosos gemidos que sus rollos de una noche. Está excitado y va a explotar; los muelles de la cama se le clavan en todas partes; la luz que parpadea emite un irritante sonido; Sammy le muerde el mentón y envuelve su cuello en saliva, y las molestias secundarias desaparecen. Las aparta de su mente, más bien. Le tira más del pelo porque cae sobre su frente y sus ojos, y mira a su hermano como si nunca lo hubiera visto desnudo.

 

Sam sabe que siempre ha sido el hermano pequeño y siempre lo será. Aunque sea más alto, aunque sea más listo, aunque sea más fuerte, aunque actúe con más madurez, aunque sea él quien empuje a Dean a la cama y lo bese, y sea el primero en desnudarse y ahora parezca el mayor. Aunque esté encima de él, dentro de él, da igual lo que haga; la mirada de Dean es siempre la mirada del mayor. Es frustrante y podrían haberlo hecho poniéndolo bocabajo, pero ni su nuca ni su ancha espalda pueden servir de rivales para su boca, las pecas de su cara. Así que aguanta esa mirada y responde con rabia, y cuando Dean se queja o gime y sus ojos se cierran, durante ese breve lapso de tiempo, Sam es el mayor, Sam es el que manda. Se invierten los roles del día, se inclina y su boca tapa la boca abierta del hermano y todo se vuelve silencio durante unos instantes. A Sam le gusta comer sano, pero si Dean representara la carne roja no le importaría volverse carnívoro. Con la punta de sus dedos recorre las curvas de los músculos del estómago, y baja, y baja, y baja. Y entonces Dean clava las uñas en el cuero cabelludo, la cabeza hacia atrás, la espalda hace una curva. Su voz se escapa.

 

No es bueno para su herida, pero con un rápido intercambio Dean está ahora sobre Sammy y todo se ve mejor desde arriba. Se encorva, le cruje la espalda, sus brazos se pierden en los rincones de la piel de su hermano y los labios tantean boca ajena. No está bien. Tiene náuseas, pero se está divirtiendo como nunca y no piensa parar. Toca, toca, toca, luego besa, besa, besa. Los nervios viajan por su cuerpo como si todos y cada uno de ellos tuvieran escalofríos, y aunque está sudando tiene la piel de gallina. Su aliento quema y es una mezcla de comida, alcohol y sangre. Dean se arrepiente de varias cosas esta noche, pero no del sexo, nunca del sexo. _Sammy_. Su nombre sale sin querer por primera vez; es una suerte, puro azar, que suceda cuando de verdad está con él. Es una suerte. Podría haber huido de su garganta hace ya tiempo, con otras personas o incluso estando solo, y no habría sido bueno (siempre ha vivido con ese temor, una de las tantas cosas que se acumulan sobre sus hombros). Dios mío, suena bien soltarlo, así que lo repite. _Sammy_. El pequeño Sammy le quiere cerca, así que con una mano en la espalda lo mantiene a una distancia muy breve y con la otra aprieta su muslo, sube, le sujeta el culo y detiene sus movimientos. Ahora él levanta la pelvis y comienza a hacerlo a un ritmo más enérgico que la ebria cadencia de Dean. Jadea. El costado escuece. Sam folla como los dioses. Se masturba con las dos manos concentrándose únicamente en sí mismo y empieza a sentir un agradable mareo que realmente no puede significar nada bueno. ¿Qué importa? Se le corta la voz y se corre entre sus propias manos, y soltando una serie de vocales guturales espera a que su hermanito haga lo mismo, intentando enfocar en él la mirada que tiene borrosa. Ve el pelo revuelto sobre la cama, la boca abriéndose placentera, los dos puntos de sus ojos. Lo demás, una nube blanca.

 

Todo termina con un “ _Oh, Dean_ ” y un segundo sin aire. El pequeño Sam, que recibe el peso de su hermano apenas ha alcanzado el orgasmo, está en la gloria. Si se muriera ahora, sabría exactamente cómo querría que fuera su Cielo. ¡Menudo chiste! Dean está prácticamente noqueado, dice que ha bebido demasiado (oh, bueno, eso ya lo él sabía sin que lo mencionara) y se le cierran los ojos; se duerme así, sin importarle el resto del mundo. Bueno. A Sam tampoco le importa el resto del mundo.

 

Cerrada, infinita, la noche sigue.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Cualquier tomatazo o consejo, los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos.


End file.
